Justice
by FilledxWithxMuffins
Summary: Lita seeks justice.. /one shot/


**A one shot about The Shield and Lita. Enjoy. I like this combo to much it's unhealthy..**  
**I own nothing.**

* * *

Lita wiped the sweat that formed onto her forehead. She had just finished having a long match against Beth. That girl really put up a match, but Lita was victorious in the end. She wanted nothing more than to go back to her locker room and have a nice, refreshing drink of water. More than anything, she wanted her donuts.

Her mouth watered as she thought of them inside her box, begging to be eaten. She wanted them earlier, but her surprised match stopped her from eating it. Now she was craving to eat, she would kill to get to them.

She pushed open the door of her desired space, eyes scanning the room. To her horror, someone had been in here, searching though her things! She didn't care if they stole her personal belongings, she only cared for the donuts.

She ran across the room and opened the locker that she left the donuts in, that was surprisingly cold. They weren't there. Her eye twitched in frustration. What kind of sick, twisted bastard would steal a girls donuts? A dead one now..

Lita slammed the locker shut, and stormed out of the room. She walked around until she found the popular trio; the shield. Lita walked up to them, pointing at the apparent leader of the shield, Dean Ambrose.

"You guys do justice shit, right?" She asked.

Dean raised a brow, really confused. "Huh?"

"Listen. I need you're guys help! I have a huge problem." Lita went on.

Seth sighed, "What's the problem?"

Lita beamed. "You'll help! Good. I seek justice."

"Who exactly are you seeking justice from, and why?" Roman asked.

"The fucking bastard that stole my donuts!" Lita growled.

The shield members couldn't help but crack a smile, Seth shook his head. "Go bug someone else with your problems, red. We're busy."

Lita crossed her arm over her chest, "Come on! If you do this I'll return the favor. I'll do anything you want, promise!"

Dean smirked and nudged Seth, who chuckled back in response. Roman, oblivious to the joke between the two, nodded. "You are close friends with Stephanie.. that could be useful."

Lita grinned, "Great! You got it, deal?" She stuck her hand out.

"The leader", Dean shook her hand. He stepped back, and looked around. This was ridiculous. "Where the hell should we look than, Lita?"

"You go question people, I know for a fact everyone is scared of you, so that willl help."

Seth shook his head, what the hell were they doing. This wasn't good, he had to ask. "What are you planning to do with the person?"

Lita grinned, "When I find the culprit, I'm going to make them buy me some donuts."

They raised a brow.

She continued. "Than I'm going to break all their fingers, break their fucking knee and snap their neck!" She laughed cutely, make her seem even more creepy. Seth shook his head, they were so dead. They ate her donuts..

Lita nodded, and split up from the group. Seth groaned, "I don't want to help her. I want to go back to the hotel! Let's just tell her we took it."

Roman shook his head, "It was you two. Not WE."

Dean scoffed. "You still ate some."

* * *

After some much searching, only Lita searched, Lita went back to her locker room. The trio were there, waiting for her. Dean lazily laid back against the bench, sighing when she finally came back.

"Did you even ask people?" Lita growled.

"We asked everyone.. no one's here anymore Li. The show ended half an hour ago, can we leave?" Seth asked with a whine.

Lita shook her head in defeat, "Fine.. thanks anyways."

The trio got up to leave, at the door Dean sighed, "To bad you won't find out who ate those delicious, pink donuts.."

Everyone frozed at his statement, Dean sweared under his breath. Dean heard Lita's footsteps behind him, and felt her hand firmly squeeze his shoulder. He gulped when she hissed. "How do you know they were pink?"

While Seth and Roman scampered out of the room, Lita held Dean's shoulder with a death grip. "You ate my donut, Dean?" She asked in a soft tone, making him shiver in fear. He hasn't been this afraid since..-

"I'll kill you, you bastard!" Lita yelled out.

In the entire arena, Seth and Roman can hear Dean's screams as they ran off to find the exit as Lita pounced him and beated him.

"AHH!" Dean screamed while trying to block Lita's blows. "Fuck, Lita, I'm sorry!.. How did you know I like it rough?"

That earned him hard blow to the stomach, pushing the air out of his stomach.

* * *

**Pervy Dean is a perv. Just a little one shot that came to mind, hope you found it amusing.**  
**Don't take this serious, I wasn't when writing it.. ^o^**


End file.
